


Talking In Your Sleep

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Marauders' Era, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts with a Songfic about Sirius and Remus. Takes place in the Marauders' sixth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking In Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It was late that night when Sirius and James came back to their dormitory. James had his invisible cloak with him, and they had been to the kitchen, looking for some remainder of the dinner. Now they both were tired after avoiding Filch all the time (well, they had send some filibusters to Mrs. Norris...).

Now they sneaked back into their beds, James in his next to Peter, Sirius next to Remus.

They both started to drift into sleep, hearing nothing than the other boys breathing.

_When you close your eyes and go to sleep_

And it's down to the sound of a heartbeat

__

But then Sirius heard something else, a sound coming from the bed next to him. Like a whisper. Obviously the person there was dreaming. He was talking in his sleep. Whispering. Muttering. Murmuring. Sirius could not understand what he said.

After a while he heard James' snore, and still he heard Remus' whispering. Whispering in his sleep.

_I can hear the things that you're dreaming about_

When you open up your heart and the truth comes out

__

Normally Sirius was really curious, and tonight it was even worse. He was too curious to hear what the other boy would say. Making sure that all the others in the dormitory were fast asleep, Sirius climbed out of his bed and sneaked to the one next to him.

Cautious he drew the curtain of Remus' four-poster-bed. Now he could hear the voice more clearly. He was really talking aloud in his dream.

He sneaked even nearer to Remus in order to understand what he was murmuring.

_You tell me that you want me_

You tell me that you need me 

__

You tell me that you love me

__

Was that real? Remus was talking about him, about Sirius, about Padfoot.

Did he really say he loved him, loved Sirius? It seemed so. It could not be true. But...

_And I know that I'm right_

Cuz I hear it in the night

__

People say, what one say in his dreams is true. So this must be true. Was it true? Sirius had fancied Remus for quite a long time, but he never dared to tell anyone. Better be near the one you love and do not love than be outcast because what you feel. But now...

Sirius still stood next to Remus' bed, the curtain in his hand, looking down to the other boy. He lay still, calm, cuddled into his sheets, breathing even, and talking. Talking about Sirius, whom he loved.

He looked so peaceful, wonderful, beautiful.

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

When you're talking in your sleep

__

Sirius had to do something. Slowly he sat down on the bed, trying not to disturb his sleep. Gently he lay down next to the other boy, who was still dreaming and whispering. Snuggling to his shoulder and his side, he carefully moved not to wake Remus.

Sirius kindly lay his arm around his friend, still listening to his whisper.

_When I hold you in my arms at night_

Don't you know you're 

__

Sleeping in the spotlight 

__

And all your dreams 

__

That you keep inside 

__

You're telling me the secrets 

__

That you just can't hide

__

Sirius never dared to imagine it to be so wonderful to lie next to Remus.

It was warm and soft to lie next to another person, and it was even better because it was Remus.

Slowly he drifted into sleep, too.

_When you close your eyes_

And you fall asleep 

__

Everything about you is a mystery

__

Suddenly he felt a shifting next to him that woke him. Sleepy eyes looked up to him.

"You?"

"Ahm... Well... You dreamed... Ahm... Yes, me."

"You?" again.

Sirius felt awfully awkward lying next to his best friend. "Sorry... I think I'll go now."

It has been so wonderful sleeping in the other boys bed, but now he knew he had to leave. He raised and slid to the edge of the bed.

"Don't go!"

Sirius startled. He looked to Remus, he could see his face in the raising early morning sun.

"Please don't go."

Arms reached out, pulling him back.

"Please stay."

Sirius bend down to his friend. Could it really be true? Remus was supposed to be irritated if not mad at him. But he obviously wasn't.

Remus pulled him near and embraced him tightly. Sirius could do nothing but reply this embrace first awkwardly, then with more passion.

Finally they both lay again in Remus' bed, but now they both were awaken. Staring into the other's eyes they drew nearer and nearer until the tips of their noses touched.

With a soft smile Sirius closed his eyes as he sensed what would happen next. He felt Remus' lips hesitantly touching his own. Soft, warm, sweet lips. Slowly he started to enjoy this unexpected situation. He had hardly dared to dream about what happened now.

Little by little their kiss increased. They were pressing their lips together, and then Remus touches the other boy's lip with the tip of his tongue. Almost hastily Sirius opened his lips and let the tongue inside.

It was heaven when their tongues finally met, toying, twisting, tickling. Their kiss increased, and soon the kissing was not enough.

They lay together, holding tight, when Remus started to stroke Sirius' back. The other boy started to do the same, stroking his back, and then caressing his chest through the thin fabric.

They broke apart, looking in each others eyes. Sirius bend over and started to kiss the other boy's neck. He slowly undressed his friend and caressed his shoulders and chest.

He heard as his friend begun to breath harder, louder, aroused.

Remus gently slipped of the other boy's clothes and started to kiss his neck and ear.

He trailed to his chest and kissed his nipples gently, graceful.

Slowly Sirius caressed the other boy's chest, waist, until he finally reached his hip.

At his leg he felt Remus' swelling arousal, and his own hardness begun to grow. Almost unnoticed he let his hand trail to the others member. A gasp told him when he finally touched it. And he let out the same gasp when Remus imitated his moving.

They both stroked their shafts, breathing hard. Remus lifted his head to touch the other's lips, he gently licked the lower lip. Their tongues met outside their mouths, touching at their tips and stroking their sides.

Sirius felt his climax coming, and he noticed Remus was near the edge, too. A few more strokes, and they could not hold it any more. Biting his arm, Sirius came. He heard a howl when Remus came, too.

It took quite a while until they both calmed down.

Then Sirius was the first to speak: "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I know, you told me before... you were talking in your sleep."


End file.
